In recent years, various devices have been provided with a wireless function and can be connected to a network, and a world of Internet of Things (IoT) is being realized. In addition, various devices are mutually wirelessly connected, and the connected devices implement respective functions and are expected to provide values wanted by users.
As a related-art technology, for example, an augmented reality (AR) technology has been used to visualize information of a network connection state of an electronic device. In addition, a technology has been proposed with which a connection relationship between nodes in a wireless network can be visually recognized and displayed on an image on a display unit. Moreover, a technology has been proposed with which a light control unit is controlled in accordance with an operation state of a detected information communication terminal, and a light emitting unit is caused to emit light in a predetermined color and luminance and to gradually increase or gradually decrease the light emission luminance.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-203153, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-216926, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-5416, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-180934 are described as related-art technologies.